Right and Wrong
by Risingashes
Summary: The war is over and peace now reigns throughout the land. Aang, Mai, Zuko and Azula are faced with a future that none of them expected. They each need to decide which path to take as new trouble arises. Slight AU, regarding the defeat of Ozai.
1. Near

_2 days, 12 hours, 4 minutes, 7 seconds since the world was saved  
_

For the first time since he had left the North Pole Sokka could be happy without the nagging fear that he would soon be dead. People often fail to appreciate the absence of strife and life-threatening danger. The young water tribesman expected that he too would soon under appreciate the day-to-day mediocrity of the common man- like it should be.

For the moment Sokka was simply happy to be happy- even if it was eight million degrees, and despite the fact the air in the Fire Nation felt like a thick steamy fog all day and all night.

The water of the ocean felt warm compared with the icy arctic waters of his youth- but he had to admit it was far better suited to swimming. With a wide arc he skimmed the surface of the ocean. The hurtling cut of water hit his sister in the face- causing a look of amused fury that bubbled a forgotten joy deep within the boy.

His sister separated a stream of water from the ocean surrounding her. Using her secret mojo powers she flung the water towards him- but a miraculous clump of sand rose from the ocean floor to save him at the last second.

Toph had a smile filled with mischief which quickly turned to unrestrained laughter when her trusted non-bender ally blasted her with water from her unprotected flank. The betrayal caused the situation to erupt into a chaotic free for all- water flying everywhere as each of them laughed themselves breathless.

Mai sat on the beach alone- under a parasol that kept the burning sun from assaulting her. Her face was unsurprisingly neutral, but her breathing was slightly harder than one would expect. As she looked out and saw her allies frolicking and laughing she knew without a doubt that she had done the 'right' thing. As she looked out and saw her allies frolicking and laughing she knew without a doubt that she didn't belong.

---

_3 days, 1 hour, 35 minutes, 11 seconds since the end of the war  
_

The battle of good against evil is as old as time itself. Myths and fables tell tales of brave untainted and righteous men encountering vicious inhuman monsters- and their triumph using cunning, wit, strength and purity of soul.

Reality is never so clear cut. The monsters faced by true heroes often have human faces. The challenges they face do not test virtue but instead force them to choose between continued innocence and death- their own or of those they love.

In reality the heroes of one story can easily become the villains of the next. The major difference between true heroes and those of myths- the heroes of the world are forced to live on even after the story ends.

It had been five days since the young boy had killed Fire Lord Ozai- five days since he had become a killer. Aang had told himself that he had no choice- that it was kill or be killed- but after going over it again and again he had realized that he could have done things differently.

If he had been a bit faster, a bit better- taken more risks, pushed harder- kept his emotions under control- he could have disabled Ozai and ended the fight without anyone getting seriously hurt.

As an airbender he had been taught to dodge, to defend, to deflect. Aggression was supposed to be the last resort- to inflict physical harm on another was supposed to be reserved for the direst of circumstances. In his first major battle someone had died- he had failed his teachings and betrayed his long dead civilization.

From the moment Aang had emerged from the underground palace an invisible shadow hung just out of sight wherever he went. The air was stale, the wind was uneven- wet floors caused him to slip- birds went quiet wherever he drew near. His wounded foot still stung from the deep cut he had received while walking on the beach- Aang couldn't help but feel that it was becoming personal.

But the worst thing was the eyes. Everywhere he went the eyes followed him, filled with hidden glimpses of fear. Everyone he passed knew what he had done- knew that he was now a killer. Even Katara and Sokka were no different. Despite happy faces and cheery voices, their eyes still tracked him- still saw him covered in the blood of Fire Lord Ozai- eyes aflame.

For five days he'd avoided the eyes but it was getting increasingly harder to do so. Sokka and Toph had departed for the Earth Kingdom, but Katara was still wandering the halls. Attempts to distance himself from his friends had failed completely. They were no longer willing to let him out of their sight. They no longer trusted him. If he was totally honest... Aang no longer trusted himself either.

---

_5 days, 13 hour, 52 minutes, 44 seconds since a war ended  
_

"While we are endlessly appreciative to our Lord for freeing us from the undoubtedly tyrannical rule of our previous leader- we must insist that action be taken immediately to resolve this issue- the people demand it!" Councilor Sen Wi uttered the words with impressive conviction, a tone long practiced over his extensive career in Fire Nation politics.

Fire Lord Zuko had quickly built up an immunity to the apparent emotion of councilmen. In recent days he had seen too many speak passionately on one point only to speak with an equal passion on a separate point that completely contradicted the first. Zuko had begun to appreciate why previous Fire Lords had seen it fit to seek the annihilation of foreign civilizations- it would certainly serve as an outlet for frustration.

"She isn't a prisoner. I can't release someone who isn't actually a prisoner." Zuko uttered the words with detachment and annoyance; a tone long practiced over the extensive course of the meeting.

The Councilor seemed to consider this- his body language shifting to indicate the internal formation of a reasonable solution. "If you cannot release her then you must execute her."

Zuko's form changed from nonchalant to enraged- slamming his palms down upon the large table that stretched across the room. "You refuse to let her remain in the dungeon but you're okay with me chopping off her head?"

"Enemies of the Nation must be executed my Lord." Yan Sen Wi was suddenly confused; the young boy was becoming increasingly unpredictable.

"She's not an enemy of the nation." Zuko continued, unimpressed by the Councilors' apparent unease.

"Then she must be released." Yan accompanied the words with an idle flip of the hand, supposed to indicate that the matter was out of anyone's hands- inevitable.

"This meeting is over."

As the various heads of the Fire Nation upper-class exited the room Zuko became lost in thought.

It was just like Azula to put him in such a situation. At times, over the past few days, he had seriously considered having her killed just to teach her a lesson. It wasn't like she hadn't sought his death in the past.

However, at the end of it all she represented half of the remaining blood relatives he had left and that seemed to count for something. The young Fire Lord hoped that it always would.


	2. Regret

The prison the Princess found herself in was missing some of the key elements that typified the prisons of her imagination. When still young she had dreamt up fantastic stories of adventure and intrigue often in tandem with her partners in crime- Ty Lee and Mai. Many adventures had brief stopovers in horrific Earth Nation prisons from whence they would be required to conduct dashing and skillful escapes.

But in this moment she was not with the people that she'd imagined she would have by her side- they were instead traitors who chose prepubescent bald children over lifelong friends.

The dungeon lacked the howling screams of the sickly, the strange drips from unidentifiable sources, the clanking that had no purpose and the rotting decay of long forgotten prisoners. But their absence did little to comfort the Princess, who wanted every small distraction that she could muster to avoid the fact that, for the first time, she was defeated, abandoned and alone.

Iroh found his niece standing in the middle of her unlocked cell with her back perfectly straight and her hands behind her back as if at attention. He found the sight less disturbing by reminding himself who he was dealing with. Azula specialized in putting her enemies off balance, even in her self-confinement she still exuded an aura of control.

He realized that her eyes were tracking his movements as he approached- the rest of her body remained unaffected. It appeared that the first words were left to him. "I wished to see how you were. As nice as this prison is- it is not the place for a young woman to spend her days."

"While not a place for royalty, I will remain here nonetheless until the commencement of my trial." Azula's tone held no emotion, as if reading from a pre-prepared parchment.

"There will be no trial, Azula." Iroh's face began to show signs of regret and sadness his features bogged down by past regrets.

Azula's tone examined the words as she spoke them, feeling them out. "Then I will be executed without a trial." Iroh's eyes widened at this, his brow furrowing as if he didn't know what to say. "To be honest I did not think Zuko would break tradition so visibly. It is not as thought I expected a fair trial but..."

"There will be no execution Azula; Zuko would not do such a thing. You fought against the Avatar but you did so under the command of your father and Lord... and you are his sister."

A sharp laugh escaped Azula's stoic fortification, finding the situation charmingly ironic. "Ah- banishment. Well I must say that it is fitting in a way. The banished princess. I suppose it will give me time to reflect- write my memoirs. Will I be tasked with capturing some arbitrary mythical figure also? A unicorn perhaps? Or maybe the Golem Lord?"

Iroh took time to pick his words carefully, the pain he felt but did not see from the Princess tore at his soul. Such bitterness and betrayal in one so young, he now saw his part in creating a turmoil perhaps equaling that found in the young Prince that he had charged himself with guiding.

"Fire Lord Zuko wishes that you would come out of this cell. He has committed to pardoning you of all actual or perceived wrongs."

Fury filled Azula's eyes, her patience was beginning to wear thin. "Really- and you are his messenger boy? Surely you have earned a better role with your treachery than that Uncle."

"I came because I believed I could convince you, and because I wanted to show you that you are not alone."

Azula stood unmoving, she was unsure as to how to respond to such a statement.

Iroh continued his explanation. "We both know that Zuko suffers from stubbornness at the best of times. He sees your stay here as a petty attempt to force him to come to you in order to offer his pardon and, as such, will not give in. I know that you are here because you believe this is where you would have been taken regardless, and you would not allow such a victory to be savored by your opponents."

The only flicker of acknowledgment came as Iroh touched upon Azula's motivations for her self-imprisonment. The Princess had underestimated her Uncle for so long that it was off-putting to hear a reminder that he was in fact a keen strategist. Azula admitted within herself that she had fallen into arrogance- she would need to better evaluate enemies from here on out.

As Azula spoke she unconsciously stroked an invisible hand sized mark on her lower back. "Very well, I will speak with my brother."


	3. Achievement

**-From the nonexistent journal of Rockus 'Rock' Teng Lo, future king of the Earth Kingdom, during his incarceration-**

_Page 22: Day 11 of my incarceration_

Despite everything my situation is undoubtedly funny. Perhaps I'm simply going insane- but that doesn't mean it can't be both.

Two or three generations ago King Rumo the fourth ruled the Earth Kingdom. Rumo was a roundish oaf, with a taste for wine, who was loved by the people but who had stupid hair. His second cousin was a nobody with stupid hair who had a son- who in turn had a son named Rockus 'Rock' Teng Lo the first- who turned out to be unbelievably handsome, charming and intelligent- if I do say so myself.

But ultimately Rockus was a nobody- a nobody with the latest sleek hairstyle, but a nobody nonetheless.

Sure- technically our young hero had royal blood, but it granted him about as much a chance at actual kingship as a bowl of noodles. Yet here I am, the last living barrier preventing a common lunch dish from taking the throne, and I'm still as far as ever from actual power. Unless of course Ozai suddenly decides that he really doesn't want to be master of the world after all. Ha!

In truth my chest has stopped hurting, and I'm hoping that doesn't mean I'm dying. In actuality the attitude that I've always been told would 'be the death of me' actually saved my life. The reality of the situation is that during my imprisonment I've gained a real appreciation for the sun, and a particular de-appreciation for guards- I call mine Kuku- I don't think he likes me.

--

_Page 72: Day 17296 of my incarceration_

Although it's more than possible that my brain is lying to me, I'm fairly certain that the absolute darkness enhances my memory.

The day that Ba Sing Se fell was just like any other day- it may have been yesterday for all I know. But it likely was not. The water of the secluded pond, by which I'd waste my days away, feels so distant now- the memories are murky and dark.

When it was announced that everyone was called to the palace I felt no great concern. King 'Whats-his-face' the Third was constantly calling the upper ring to banquets and functions to beg praise for commissioned sculptures of obscure mythical creatures, or plays based entirely on making his life appear less dull than it obviously appeared.

When we were told that the city had fallen by 'The Demon In A Green Dress, That I Thought Was A Girl In A Green Dress', I was overcome by annoyance at having my day wasting interrupted for such absurdity.

As I stepped forward from the crowd, and gestured towards the still standing walls, the outer rim began to crumble as if by my command alone. Prone to self-importance I considered that to be a viable option. The smirk that TDIAGDTITWAGIAGD had on her face suggested otherwise.

Numbed dread flowed through me, I could not comprehend. Time slowed and the crowd seemed to silently shift further away- mouths moved and faces twisted but no sound was made. TDIAGDTITWAGIAGD moved towards me, she wore an expression of comfort and compassion that seemed to contradict my earlier impression- and despite my panic, her softened features were a peaceful island in the storm that flayed all I'd ever known. I fell in to her eyes for nothing else was near.

TDIAGDTITWAGIAGD thanked me; I'd apparently made a choice for her. Out the corner of my eye I saw the boy with a scar who looked oddly worried for me. Time began to work properly again and my chest burned like the sun, apparently my face was too pretty to destroy, I didn't understand. Time broke completely and was replaced by darkness. The next thing I knew, the yet to be nicknamed guard Kuku, was bringing me dinner in the darkness.

I later overheard, from the guards, that the upper class had been culled completely. The source seemed far more reliable than my other nemesis, the human sized rabbit-fox that keeps telling me that 'hopping was for wimps'- but nothing can be taken at face value in the dark.


	4. Cooperation

The Fire Lord's chamber was purpose built for intimidation- to raise an individual towards the image of a god. The Fire Lord was absolute, his word was law; his will was the will of the Fire Nation. The chamber made it clear that there was no questioning the Fire Lord as he was, in effect, Agni on Earth.

As the Fire Princess approached the perpetual wall of rising flame the silhouette of Fire Lord Zuko became more pronounced, noticeably smaller than the Fire Lord's before him and somehow visibly unsure- like he didn't exactly belong.

The Princess knelt and stared up at her brother, waiting for him to begin with a half smirk threatening to tear across her face.

"Well?" Zuko's tone was resigned, as if he had been worn down over several days from various sources.

"You're the one who wanted to see me." The Princess's tone made it clear that she wanted Zuko to stop wasting her time.

"This is the first time we've seen each other since..." Zuko unconsciously cleared his throat in a nervous gesture. "...the fight and you have nothing to say to me?"

"You won. What else is there to say?"

"Tell me it's over." Azula's brow furrowed in confusion, "Tell me it's over and I will believe you."

Azula sat in silence for a moment that seemed to stretch for an eternity. "It's over."

Zuko gave a slight nod before continuing. "Princess Azula you are hereby absolved of any consequences that may result from your actions when acting under the command of Fire Lord Ozai, my will is the will of Agni, so shall it be." Zuko's words flowed with absolute power and clarity, in that moment none could mistake him for anything but a son of Agni.

"I thank the Fire Lord for choosing the path of justice." Azula looked up at her brother expectantly, waiting for him to allow her to leave. As Zuko gave her a slight nod, the Princess rose and exited the chamber with her chin tilted high.

--

Azula found herself standing in the private royal gardens, looking across the small pond that had been her mother's favorite place to spend time with her favored child. The turtle-duck family swam happily around the small stretch of water. The father- inexplicably absent, yet the rest of the family were happily quacking regardless. Azula mused that the turtle-ducks should have migrated south by this time of the year and that perhaps she was simply imagining their presence. Failure and insanity- how appropriate.

"You always preferred the tree." Zuko's voice came out of nowhere, tinged with a confused inquisitiveness.

"The tree always seemed to better enjoy my company." Zuko's confusion was only compounded by this reply. Azula's tone offered no help as to its meaning.

"Your old room has been prepared for you. I'd hoped that you would remain in the palace."

"It would be proper. You haven't moved Uncle close to me I hope, the horrors of off-key music nights have spread throughout the nation."

The companionable humour achieved its purpose- Zuko began to unconsciously fidget and stared off in to the distance.

There was a pause. Zuko's tone turned official and grim. "Azula- about the fight..." The Princess turned to meet her brother's gaze, her expression was torn between a bitter glare and a disinterested glance.

"Don't." Her tone was kept restrained but one could hear the scream behind the word. "It's done."

Zuko stood there without moving, he understood. But he continued to stand there, as if he needed something else but could not ask for it.

Azula was unsure what it was, but after a moment it dawned on her. Sadness and defeat almost pushed down her brow. "I'm not going to try to kill you brother. What else would I have left?"

With a bow the Princess retired to her quarters, Zuko stood staring down at the turtle-ducks for several minutes before taking his leave as well.


	5. Communication

"_Masks are somewhat redundant don't you think? Faces do the job far more efficiently." Azula said with a touch of frustration._

_The Princess tried to move her feet but found them stuck to the floor, such a bother- she hated when that happened. The acrobat walked up to her in an entirely normal fashion, that was somewhat disconcerting considering it was Ty Lee, and suddenly they were both seven again. _

_Ty Lee leaned in close and, with her face pressed up against the Princess's ear, whispered a wailing chasm. As the winds swirled around the pair, and all hope and love drained away from the world, all Azula could do was stand- while all Azula wanted to do was hug her friend and never let go._

_The prodigy's face streamed with tears as she choked out her reply with steely determination "I'm going to kill you."_

The Princess woke to someone screaming. She quickly realized it was herself.

Fire Lord Zuko burst in to the room- and found Azula sitting at her dressing table taking long delicate strokes of her hair. "I know that this whole Fire Lord thing gives you the right to do just about anything brother, but I would prefer you not burst in to my bedchamber." Azula sighed the words with mild indifference.

"I thought... no- I _did_ hear a scream." Zuko was flustered and confused, the scene before him was too far detached from what he had expected.

"When they say 'gone mad with power' I'm not sure this is what they meant dearest brother." Azula's tone shifted from amused to slightly annoyed, attempting to subconsciously usher her brother from the room. "Perhaps you could limit your paranoia to the daylight hours, where people are better rested?"

"Yes- I apologize. I did not mean to disturb you."

"Of course my Lord- if you happen to see father's ghost during the night make sure to give him my love."

Azula could clearly see the nervous twitch assault Zuko's face even with their backs turned to one another. If it wasn't for the overwhelming dread she felt inside, she would have keenly enjoyed taunting Zuko. Instead all she could do was stare at the door and stroke the ghostly outline on her lower back that had somehow bruised her heart.


	6. Memories

_The Past_

_6 days, 3 hours, 27 minutes and 4 seconds earlier_

The throne room of the ancient underground Fire Nation palace was very much the same as the current throne room, only dustier. However it somehow lacked the charm of the new palace, perhaps lacking the possibility of sunlight that the above ground palace purposefully blocked out.

Many of the people in the room had found themselves in a similar position some months earlier. However this time had more players and more betrayal. As with most things in life- time had made things increasingly harder and painful.

Mai and Ty Lee stared across the room at the lone figure standing against them, no emotion reaching their faces.

The small tattooed boy standing near them was the first to speak. "Azula, we're here for the Fire Lord."

"I have the strangest feeling that we've been here before. No matter..." Azula's tone changed from wispy to authoritative. "Unfortunately Fire Lord Ozai is currently not here. In the future you should announce when you'll be arriving so that we may be better able to accommodate you." The Princess turned casually as if that were the end of the matter and began to exit the hall.

"Azula!" Aang's shout rumbled across the hall, the airbender was unsurprisingly good at shouting, but certainly could have benefited from a deeper tone.

"Oh very well, since you are so intent on fighting. Mai, Ty Lee- attack!" The group of fighters simultaneously flinched, desperately readying themselves for an attack from within. Mai and Ty Lee slightly tilted their heads, partially questioning each other out of the corner of their eyes before turning their full attention back upon the Fire Princess.

Azula's cold laugh echoed off the stone walls. "These are the friends that you've chosen? I would have given my life for either of you without hesitation." A similar pain tugged at the heart of each girl, only Ty Lee showed its signs. Mai masked it with indifference, Azula with cold hatred.

Suddenly a blue bolt of fire flew towards the ceiling, another towards the ground- a stream of fire hurtled across the hall threatening to consume the entire group in one fell swoop. The large group of rebels scattered for cover, the roof of the ancient palace began to cave in as more blue bolts were flung in every direction.

Aang managed to dodge a stream of lightning only to crash in to a fallen stone pillar. Katara almost electrocuted herself as her watery shield almost collapsed upon her. Toph 

spent all her energy desperately trying to keep the entire hall from collapsing by tearing rocky supports from the floor.

Mai panicked as she saw Azula's lightning hit Zuko directly, the noblewoman's life flashed before her eyes at such a rate that even the monotonous drawl of reality seemed new and entertaining to her.

Azula was caught off guard by a combination of Zuko's redirected assault and an inherited inability to admit the possibility of defeat. She nevertheless turned her own confusion in to an attack- lunging towards Mai. Partial victory at hand- Azula produced an unpractised fire dagger from her right fist, the favored move of her brother. As Azula stabbed the dagger downwards towards Mai's neck she whispered sweetly "Goodbye, old friend."

It hit the Princess like sound, a feeling that she would never relate to anyone. A large clang- her arm felt funny and she could swear she smelt burnt toast. Two more clangs and almonds filled the air. As she turned, the prodigy saw the pinkish deliverer of her annihilation.

"_Ay_ **Ank**slish Bec**k**_fet_." The Fire Princess delivered her final words proudly with her chin held high before she fell in to unconsciousness and the arms of the weeping acrobat.


	7. Confidence

_Back in the Present_

In the morning as Azula looked idly around her room, she was overcome with a distinct feeling of emptiness. There were no clothes, no possessions, and no furniture other than the overly luxurious bed that was currently serving as her seat.

What good was a room without anything to fill it? What good was a room that only had one distinct purpose? Possessions only served to make one vulnerable- but did that make the room any less empty?

It was a stupid line of thought to begin with. The Princess had recently received a significant refresher course in what happened when you allowed vulnerability of any kind. Possessions break or get lost, hopes shatter, friends betray, and family dies- leaving you alone- leaving you empty.

She would not do such a thing to a room- nothing deserved to be made weak for no good reason- through no fault of its own.

Then again you can always get more stuff- and you can fix things that break. The battle was only truly over when you were dead, and Azula was not dead. She had been reborn- like a phoenix- appropriate imagery for the Princess of flame.

Maybe she had been going about things the wrong way after all. Only the weak seek mere victory and wallow in defeat. For the strong the outcomes of individual battles are meaningless- the strong survive regardless.

Azula could feel a weight lift from her shoulders- and she knew from that moment on that everything would be okay.


	8. Friendship

After getting dressed the Princess decided to emerge in to the outside world for the first time in five days. The eastern back entrance to the palace opened on to the rolling palace hillside that quickly ran in to the sea. The area was filled with the royal gardens, full of blooming reds and sparkling yellows with grass that stayed a luscious green all throughout the year.

Before she was able to take in the beautiful sight of the scene, newly tinged with the awakened sun, she was distracted by the small courtyard and the sugary feast that had been prepared within it. Cakes and sweets and buns and rolls; a bountiful after-breakfast affair of some kind. But beyond the display, hung across a sandstone railing, was the form of Ty Lee soaking up the morning rays.

As the acrobat turned and saw the Princess approaching, her face contorted, trying to find the right emotion within the confusing array that had instantly clouded her mind. Firstly joy, and then fear, turned to regret, followed by relief, and lastly hope- all within no more than a second.

"I didn't realize you were out.." _of the dungeon._ "I'm..." _glad, sorry, lost._ "Azula..."

The Princess's face burst it to a large grin, her eyes creasing in a rare show of outward joy. "Ty Lee, it's so good to see you. Oh- with all this confusion I was unsure if I'd ever see my true friends again. You're looking well, I've never been one for auras myself but you look radiant- palace life always did suit you well."

"Azula?" Ty Lee's face was full of worry and despair.

Azula's tone became more upbeat and cheery with each passing word, her body language attempting to quell the pain that her friend felt inside. "Now now, we mustn't let ourselves be bogged down in a depressing circumspect. We are too young and too old to let recent events encroach upon us." Azula had reached Ty Lee after a slow wander across the patio. She gently took the acrobat's slender fingers and laced them within her own- a sisterly gesture from years past. "So no moping- please- I've been out of the loop recently, you'll need to fill me in on all the latest happenings."

Ty Lee's chest was throbbing; her eyes close to tears, her voice came out as a hoarse croak. "Stop it."

Azula slid her hands from the gentle embrace, letting them float down to her sides. Her face shifted back to indifferent neutrality, and then she lunged for the pink aura-ed traitor- wrapping her hands firmly around her friend's neck.

Ty Lee squeaked and with her frantic hands grabbed a bagel, which she used in a swift motion to club Azula over the head. The two clawed at one another, the sound of ripping fabric the only indication that any blows were landing. The Princess took half a step back, and with ferocious speed tackled the acrobat in to the air and down on to the confectionary table.

Minutes later the terrace air was filled with flour and the unseen tang of a hundred different flavors. The floor was smeared with honey and wood. Cream adorned marble and sandstone equally without prejudice, rhyme or reason.

The Princess and the acrobat lay on the floor with their backs partially up against each other and the shattered table. Both dripped with honey, cream and dough- both were finding it hard to move or breath. Nothing was scorched or burned; no one was crippled due to anything but exhaustion.

"Everyone's been celebrating, and dancing and singing. But all I could see was your face- in the fight- and in that dungeon. Funny huh- me- Mrs Party Girl sitting around like a mope when apparently the new age of peace and love has dawned."

"I'm not about to tell you that it's okay- that I'm glad. I'm not. My friends turned against me- it's not a pleasant experience."

"It wasn't supposed to be 'against you'- I kept saying that in my head. 'We need to do this to save the world.'"

"Absolute concepts tend to work well in rousing speeches; in practice, things aren't that simple. Good, evil, right, wrong- all relative concepts, highly vulnerable to respective points of view and duality. Today the killing has stopped, tomorrow may be the same- but it will start again, it always does."

"He wasn't supposed to die." Ty Lee was resolute.

"Oh Ty Lee..." Azula's tone was full of restrained disappointment.

"He wasn't." Ty Lee was begging for it to be true.

Azula's voice became weary and distant. "Could you see my father ever giving in? Could you see me ever giving in?"

At this Ty Lee paused, the answer clear. After a few moments the acrobat licked her lips and prepared for a few topic. "Mai..."

Azula quickly cut her off. "You were pulled in Ty Lee, I can deal with that. Mai willingly chose my brother over me- that needs to be dealt with directly." The Princess's gaze sunk to the floor, a strange darkness shifting across her features. "I'd half expected that you'd of run back to the circus by now."

"You did?" Ty Lee's face became stricken with hurt.

After a paused Azula conceded. "No... I knew that you'd be here, I just wanted to hurt you."

"Thank you Azula." Ty Lee finally let out the tension that had filled nearly all of her joints.

"If you stick around we can hurt each other regularly."

They sat there peacefully and covered in honey for a long time, the longest the pair had gone in silence together while either was still awake since the day they met.


	9. Assistance

The Fire Nation had a long and proud tradition of Fire Princes usurping the throne. Be it by stealth or in open defiance- a transition was more likely to occur via the determined hand of a loved one rather than the indifferent hand of time.

There was a certain amount of hidden relief from many holding official responsibilities when the banished Prince returned and killed his father. A ruler whose only valid heir was a female left the future far too unsure and conflicted. Assassination made things far simpler- far more efficient.

As Mai surveyed the bureaucrats scuttling about the palace grounds from the marble steps of her residence across the way, she allowed herself to feel a strange calm wash over her. These people operated independently of the chaos that brewed around a fresh ascension, they neither worried or cared about anything. Delays were expected. Problems resulted in nothing but an enacted contingency

In a quiet palace study, in stark contrast to the unaccountable middlemen outside, Zuko sat behind a pile of scrolls frantically tearing through decisions, approvals and corrections that were apparently essential for the nation to avoid falling in to a bottomless pit of despair.

Fire Lord Zuko had spent the past three days split between official meetings in the Fire Lord's chamber and the endless stamping of scrolls, leaving little time to eat or sleep. He was becoming increasingly distant from everyone, and increasingly snappy when anyone even hinted that he would not be able to continue operating at the rate he was currently subjecting himself to. The noblewoman was becoming tired of Zuko's attitude, and believed that after three days of no sleep and shortened meals it was time for him to finally learn his lesson.

"My Lord, I trust your efforts these past few days have been fruitful." Mai stood tall in the doorway of the room; her hands joined together under her golden robe- the picture of noble poise.

Zuko was disheveled, while he maintained a dignified air within the chamber his true emotional state seeped through when in relative privacy. "Mai- they just keep coming. As soon as I finish one pile, two more have appeared. It's impossible- how am I supposed to rule the nation when all of my day is filled with endless stamping?"

Mai glided over to the table, removing a single scroll from the top of the largest pile. "Yan Sen Wi, of the Sen Wi family is currently tasked with the responsibilities of new developments, restorations and foreign trade- such documents are indicated with the green, blue and yellow markers." Mai motioned towards three enormous piles, two on Zuko's desk and one tucked away in a corner.

"...Yan was one of the most devote supporters of Ozai, he has undoubtedly sent you queries relating to the restoration of every fountain, dock, statuette and outhouse currently residing within Fire Nation borders. As Fire Lord you would be advised to 

attach a note asking Yan to properly distribute already allocated funds on a national needs basis as per previous policy while taking in to account the cessation of hostilities with the other nations."

"So he sent me all of this as some kind of revenge?"

"If you to confront him he would simply assure you that 'he only wished to ensure that the new and courageous Fire Lord was not being kept ill-informed', and apologize profusely if he was too vigilant in his desire to please." Mai made her way over to an already completed pile of scrolls with white markers on their sides.

"...The white markers are from Sui Pi Chow- a perpetually nervous man, who likely is in desperate fear for his life and would benefit greatly from a speedy reply that you have no desire to make his decisions for him- as not doing so would undoubtedly result in his entire family going in to hiding. Pink scrolls will be carried out the same regardless of your choice, however making a choice that is disagreeable will result in an influx of purple 'correction' scrolls- it's much easier for all involved just to attach a note deferring to the wishes of the relevant minor officials."

Mai began rearranging piles, clearly in search of something important. "...However the pile of utmost importance will consist of several different colors each marked with a golden outline. These are urgent, variable, require royal assent and deal with overall policy decisions. Within this pile you will likely find a confirmation of troop withdrawal, war-prisoner releases, reconciliation plans for each separate Water and Earth nation settlement, and likely a list of viable candidates for marriage." Having located the pile Mai placed the bundle of scrolls in to Zuko's arms, a satisfied smirk absent yet implied.

"And you are telling me this now as some kind of retribution for me demanding I be left alone?"

"If I was at all unsure that the nation would not automatically adjust policy to avoid your wrath then I would have given in sooner. Perhaps in future you would make use of the skills of those around you."

Zuko's brow quickly furrowed as he stared up at Mai. "You hate bureaucracy."

"Yes... but I don't hate you." Mai gracefully floated away, feeling a smile spread across her face that didn't actually appear.


	10. Remembrance

As with any section of the Fire Nation the royal graveyard had an unspoken system that had served it well for as long as any could remember. Built on a hill, the highest point was always desired by each new ruler but was always unfortunately occupied. While unearthing a direct predecessor would be highly frowned upon- more distant ancestors were generally fair game.

It was therefore inevitable that close to every second generation the graves of the royal departed were rearranged under the cover of night to accommodate the current Fire Lord's eventual resting place.

Atop the hill, next to the gravesite of his grandfather and the furthest possible distance from his father's place of rest, stood a grand statuette of the late Fire Lord Ozai. The marble carving had been commissioned by the late ruler to ensure his visage survived his eventual demise and the slow hand of time.

It made no logical sense to the young girl that currently inspected the site- in her eyes the dead had little practical need for respect or awe.

As Azula stood silently in front of her father's grave she allowed herself a moment for reflection. During the moment she thought of what had been lost and what had not been gained.

The problem seemed obvious when she looked at it all with the benefit of hindsight. What real benefit would the subjugation of an unwilling world serve other than to artificially bolster egos? It was such a waste of time and effort.

And now he was petrified, turned to stone; her father, the conqueror. The obscene marble mockery couldn't even look her in the eyes- it instead gazed above her head, keeping her eternally out of sight.

The Princess knew that she had been left behind, forever shaped by a pathetic failure who was dethroned by a prepubescent 8 year old without any hair- pathetic.

He was so commanding in life, yet now he was the past- and the past was irrelevant. But he was hers, theoretically, and he had been stolen away from her. And while revenge against those who had wronged her could not be taken directly- 'directly' was hardly her preferred method of attack to begin with.

As her moment of reflection came to a close, the Princess realized that she was no longer bound to the past. The illogical and petty goal of global conquest, that had killed three generations of her predecessors, was over- gone.

It was time to break the chain, to evolve, to finally achieve true greatness.

She had finally freed herself of the insufferable arrogance and foolishness of her father and was now surrounded by nothing but opportunity. She had always been smarter, 

quicker and more determined than all others- she had single handedly captured a stronghold that had outlasted 3 armies, 4 generals and 100 years of isolation. She had killed the Avatar, if only temporarily. She was a prodigy- a master.

Weapons were essential to war, and war was eternal. But she was no longer merely a weapon. She was a force, a commander. And as with any commander she needed weapons, enemies and victims. But first of all she needed allies. Fortunately enough she had been bestowed with the second greatest of man made weapons- guilt.

For the first time in her life Azula was utterly alone- bound to the desires of none but her own. The Princess walked away from her father- knowing now with absolute certainty that she wouldn't want it any other way.


	11. Ascension

**-From the arguably existent life of Rockus 'Rock' Teng Lo,**** semi-current king of the Earth Kingdom, during his ascension-**

It was a shame that it was a dream but the obvious clues were all there- the sun was far too bright, sounds were blurred and everything had underlying meaning.

However- it was best to play along, and so Rockus played the part. When he was released from the dream dungeon by a largish kindly white bearded stranger, whose fake name was 'Iroh', he was appropriately joyful. When he was dressed in imaginary royal robes, he was appropriately appreciative, and when he walked out to see the entire population of Ba Sing Se in a tightly packed- ever expanding- clump before him, he was appropriately unsurprised.

When he was announced as King Rockus the first and he continued to be wearing pants it began to become apparent that it wasn't a dream after all.

Suddenly Rockus was overcome with a sense of purpose. He strode forward with majestic presence, down in to the centre of the parting crowd, and let words flow naturally from his mouth.

'Countrymen- friends- we have all suffered greatly in recent times, I will wear a reminder of our suffering forever upon my breast. But this is not the first of our suffering. Before the reality of this war was harshly brought down upon us, we were enslaved by a hidden oppression that was facilitated by an aloof and incompetent monarchy. My friends- I vow- here and forever- that I shall work to usher in a new age of peace, prosperity and freedom for our people. And I ask each and every one of you to demand these things, and to work with me and with each other to make the future something that we can all be proud of.'

The crowd cheered and rejoiced, as they now knew that everything would be okay.

Rockus suddenly found himself enthroned and surrounded by people who lived to serve him.

'Bring me the man that guarded my cell.' He commanded the universe.

As a man was brought forward that he didn't know, an unmistakable surety filed the young king. His feet moved without thought, and as he found himself face to face with his jailor, his hands motioned expectantly towards the ceremonial sword that adorned the guard's side.

The weapon was remarkably light, and balanced perfectly in Rockus' grip.

'By royal decree- from this moment until the end of time- you shall be known as Kuku.'

A reassuring smile spread across the King's face right before he slipped the blade directly in to the guards gut. The blood that spilled from the guard seemed, to Rockus, to be a fairly inadequate response- and the unimaginative single mindedness of the man quickly lost the teenager's interest.

'Well- that went well. Now- bring me the rabbit-fox.'

Rockus was quickly getting the hang of responsibility.


	12. Forgiveness

The Fire Nation capital was as radiant at night as it was during the day. The gardens of the Fire Palace were alight with the soft glow of moonlight. The various flowers, statues and structures all sparkled under a near full moon.

The Avatar found himself perched cross legged on a banister with the worlds only 'seeing-eye-lemur' perched upon his shoulder. For the first time in over a century he felt completely at peace. He was broken from his tranquillity as Momo frantically scurried across his shoulders before launching off in to flight, descending to disappear in to the gardens below.

Aang heard footsteps and with a quick sideways glance saw Princess Azula approaching. With a whirlwind jump he placed himself next to the approaching Princess- animatedly spinning to a halt.

"Princess Azula." The Avatar inclined his head and brought his right fist to meet his left palm- his imitation of the Fire Nation greeting.

"Avatar Aang." Azula mimicked the action, ignoring the faux pas of neither one being a student nor master of the other.

"Aang is fine. Though I guess it may take a while- Zuko was calling me 'Avatar' for more than a year after learning my name." Aang's face was alight with unending amusement.

Azula's tone was slightly amused, slightly informational. "It is far harder to stay detached when you call someone by a name- they become an individual. Hunters prefer to think of their prey as a thing."

"Oh." Aang was unsure how to take this, it felt important somehow.

Azula stepped up to the balcony and looked over the moonlit gardens of the fire palace, and past them to the unending sea. She continued on conversationally "... so is your birthday today or tomorrow?"

Aang looked over to her with a surprised expression covering his face. "I... tomorrow."

"I assume that pause means you haven't told anyone." Azula replied with her left eyebrow half raised.

"How did you know?" Aang's surprise had quietly shifted towards wariness over the past few seconds.

Azula's tone became filled with the mystical whimsy expected when one remembers the treasured parts of their youth. "I don't suppose you would have any chance to know this, but I am quite an Avatar enthusiast. When I was young I spent days upon days scurrying through the archives, searching for every piece of information we had on the 

Avatar. There are no official public records of course, except for propaganda about 'the danger the Avatar poses to our great nation'- but the palace's archives are quite extensive."

Azula's speech had done nothing to alleviate the confusion that Aang was feeling. All he had gained was a strange unease, and lingering satisfaction at finding such an unexpected fan.

"...But more to the point- I know because it was today, around this time, that Avatar Roku met his end. Reincarnation generally happens instantly with transference choosing a child only hours from term."

"Oh." The mention of his predecessor's death caused a dark weight to settle upon the Avatar.

Azula at least tried to act like the pain the boy was feeling was uncomfortable for her- turning back towards the landscape.

The Princess suddenly heard a solemn cheeriness coming from her side; the off-putting feelings that swelled within her were pushed down before they reached her face. "Azula... I'm sorry about your father."

At this point Azula fully turned towards the Avatar, her expression unreadable that was supposed to be a consolatory look. "Aang- I can no more blame you for my father's death than I could blame a moose-lion for killing an antelope. It is the Avatar's role to correct imbalance within the world..." Azula placed her hand upon Aang's shoulder. "Killing is part of your nature- it always has- and always will be."

"Azula- I didn't mean for him to die." Aang choked the words out, filled with a sudden dread.

"Of course not, you're a good hearted soul- anyone can see that. But he is dead, and he would have always been dead regardless of your intentions. The Avatar's purpose is to kill, it's how the world maintains order- you can't blame yourself, and I don't blame you." Azula placed her other hand on the Avatar's shoulder, forcing their eyes to stare at one another.

"I'm not a killer; the Avatar exists to create harmony." Aang was visibly shaking, caught in a blinding mix of anger, sadness and vigilant denial.

"And how is harmony created? The Avatar has the power to destroy whole armies, but power is only useful when it is used- an Avatar unwilling to kill may as well have no power at all." At this Azula offered a reassuring smile that actually looked reassuring, but did little to reassure anyone, and was intended to reassure no one.

The Princess removed her hands, and glided down the hall. Aang stared after her, silently mourning the peace he believed was now lost to him forever.

An accomplished grin stretched itself across the Princess' face.


	13. Reflection

The southern air temple was old and cracked but still full of life. Unseen figures darted to and fro- faceless but alive. Aang walked past Sokka who was tearing in to the carcass of Bosco- the murderer had a face covered in blood, gore and a goofy grin. The unwanted greeting covered the Avatar with an unwanted guilt.

"Everyone makes their choices." Aang's voice was full of resigned disappointment. The journey continued towards its end. The skeleton of Monk Gyatso stood at the top of the ancient staircase with his arms crossed; shaking his head in irritation- Aang had been exceptionally tardy. Time waits for no one.

"I'm not afraid anymore." The Avatar continued on with resigned sorrow. As he entered the decaying hallway he saw Katara pinned against a wall in a lustful embrace with Koh. The demon's eye constantly blinked between Haru, Sokka, Zuko, and her father before again plunging back down towards her willing lips.

"Nothing lives forever." Aang's voice was full of resigned bitterness. As he walked down the corridor, the yellow walls turned red, and lava dripped from the ceiling in steady globs. As the hallway ended it was no longer there; Aang stood on the edge of a volcano which was on the brink of eruption.

The girl's words came out of nowhere. "I love you." Azula walked up to the Avatar wearing an overly tight red leather combat suit, the skimpy outfit did little to actually protect the wearer- her midriff and legs were fully exposed, her body dangerously close to spilling out of the meagre coverings.

Her face was angelic; her long flowing hair was unbound and dancing in the wind. "Sure- but what's in it for me?" Aang's voice was harsh and indifferent. In a swift move he took Azula into his arms, her body fitting perfectly into his embrace- his lips joined with hers- the volcano behind them erupted and everything around the pair was set aflame.

As Aang reluctantly pulled away he saw Azula clutching her chest, blood spurting violently from the wound that he couldn't help but feel responsible for. He held her with resigned acceptance as she weakly coughed her final words with absolute adoration- "I'm playing with you."


	14. Victory

_Simpler Times_

As Ty Lee carried the unconscious body of her childhood friend, towards the outside light, she did not notice the Fire Nation guards running past her in the opposite direction. She did not notice their expressions of shock as they saw the weeping girl and the presumably dead Princess in her arms. She did not notice as each of them realized individually that they were running towards something that had defeated one of their strongest fire benders and the panic caused by such a realization.

What Ty Lee did notice was her friend in her arms and the overwhelming fear that Azula would never again look at her without hatred marring her features.

--

The inner sanctum of the ancient Fire Nation palace was a room with an inner and outer ring, separated by a presumably bottomless chasm.

The extended Team Avatar wordlessly split in two- Aang, Zuko, Katara and Toph continued their approached towards the inner circle while the rest fell back to deal with the approaching guards that were pouring down the preceding corridor.

As Ozai turned, the area around him began to simmer. His voice boomed across the room- full of majestic presence and a deep menace.

"I had half expected the rumors of your puniness to of been exaggerated for my benefit. You are just a child. A child seeks to oppose the Lord of Fire- it would almost be funny if it wasn't so-"

"Father we-"

"Ah yes- my son. I'm impressed. I never truly expected that you would return. For the first time in countless generations I believed that I might escape the inevitable betrayal of my offspring."

Aang's voice bounded out with an equal conviction. "Ozai- I am the Avatar. It is my destiny to maintain balance throughout the world. You will surrender, end this war- or I will make you."

Silence overtook the room, even the clash of swords and the slashing of knives were suddenly devoid of their normal commotion. The Avatar and the Fire Lord stared in to each other's eyes- both trying to see the soul of the other.

"After careful consideration I feel I must-" Ozai shifted stances, moving his hands behind his back. "... decline!"

--

From the opposite side of the room Sokka saw the Fire Lord suddenly hurl a gigantic fireball towards his four challengers. Aang and Zuko jumped away, Toph rolled. Katara was trapped, only able to create a weak water shield from her side pouch before impact. Sokka stopped breathing when he saw the smoking form of his sister flying violently away from the blast. Before he knew what he was doing he was sprinting towards the inner circle- towards his friends.

Having taken advantage of the confusion Ozai advanced towards his son. The man pulled Zuko up and off the ground and plunged his flaming fist towards the young Prince's chest- only to have his wrist deflected by a bluish blur that quickly returned to the hand of an approaching peasant.

--

As Toph recovered from the blast she felt what seemed like Zuko rolling away from the Fire Lord- but Ozai wasn't concentrating on his son- he was aiming at... no!

"Sokka! Watch-" It was too late- a bolt of flame had hit the area where Sokka had been and he completely disappeared from her radar.

"...Twinkles please don't tell-" Toph began, her voice full of adrenaline and forced melancholy.

"Bottomless pit." The Avatar confirmed from her side before bouncing back towards Ozai.

Toph ran towards the pit, her words echoing as she jumped down after her friend. "You've got to be kidding me."

The air whirled past her as Toph plummeted downwards to a fate she could not see.

"Sokka!" An inaudible reply came from below.

"...Sokka!" "Toph!"

"Okay Stumbles, listen up- I want off this ride so you're going to grab me as soon as you can- like I'm the last eggroll at an all you can eat buffet!"

After continuing to free fall for another few seconds she felt two hands grab her around the waist. With an outwards thrust she pushed a smooth ramp from the side of the pit- that they tumbled down until finally coming to a stop against the side of the cavern.

Toph rested limblessly on the heaving chest of her rescuee.

The pair continued to lay there in silence, their minds finding it hard to recover.

"All I heard was 'eggroll'."

Toph couldn't stop laughing.

--

When the duo emerged the battle was over.

Zuko was clutching a blood covered blade in one hand and leaning in to Mai with the other.

Aang's eyes were stuck between the blinding light of the Avatar state and his normal earthly grey. His mouth was fixed in an expression of hardened rage. His body was covered with the life blood of Ozai- thick globs continued to drip from his hands.

Ozai lay face up in the middle of the group- a deep wound across his chest and a large hole in his lower torso that started on his lower back. A grotesque look of horror was fixed upon the Fire Lord's face.

They had won. They were heroes.


	15. The Spoils

The Fire Lord's bed was enormous. The Fire Lord's bed had sheets made from the finest of silks. The Fire Lord's bed was magnificent; the finest bed in the nation- perhaps the world.

Zuko stared across the room at the Fire Lord's bed, willing himself to sleep, as he nestled uncomfortably into the arm chair that he had slept upon for the past six nights.

He was the Fire Lord, but the Fire Lord's bed was not his bed. On the second day of his rule the sheets had been scrubbed one hundred times. On the third day the old sheets had been burned and new ones retrieved. On the forth the maids were thankful that the strange requests had finally stopped. On the fourth day Zuko had resigned himself to spend the rest of his life with a slight rightward crick to his neck.

Mai had woken up in a good mood. Her childhood sweetheart had finally begun to recover from the mental breakdown he was refusing to acknowledge. Zuko had appeared at dinner the previous night in good spirits and actually talked to people without scowling or excusing himself. The noblewoman believed that things could only get better, at least until Azula decided to mount her severed head on a pike, but Mai was determined to enjoy every minute she had left.

She entered the Fire Lord's room with a pile of golden scrolls and steaming tea. "The servants are already terrified of you. If you don't emerge soon then all of my careful planning will be ruined."

The Fire Lord formally known as Prince Zuko was nervous, hungry and desperately trying not to appear nervous. "Planning?"

"Since you've finally decided to do things the easy way I thought it was time for you to meet personally with the people who have the ability to make your life a living hell." At this Mai's mouth creased awkwardly into a smile before quickly jerking back in to neutrality, the noblewoman seemed extremely disturbed by the attempted gesture. "And at midday you have a war meeting with the..."

It was then that Mai saw the arm chair, covered with ruffled sheets. Her gaze turned from the chair, to Zuko and then to the bed. She placed her load on a nearby table and silently exited the room.

Minutes later eight startled servants and kitchen hands rushed into the room and began frantically disassembling the gigantic centrepiece. They worked like a group of ants picking away at an oversized silky slice of red and golden bread.

A few minutes after that the pair were sitting next to each other on an armchair that hadn't been used as a bed.

"I was looking through the proposals for viable wives." Zuko started conversationally, as if the matter were of little importance to either of them. "I was hoping that you would provide your advice."

Mai sat silently, apparently considering the alternatives. "I hear the Bo Feng family has a daughter, a bit old- already seventeen. But she is fairly adept at political maneuvering."

"And why isn't she already attached?"

"Her childhood sweetheart was banished." A faint sorrow seeped in to Mai's tone.

"And she's over him?" Mai gave Zuko a sidelong bored glance, indicating that he had extended the exchange one step too far.

"... So this Bo Feng girl would be your choice?"

"No. A girl from the Sen Wi family would better strengthen your rule." Mai's voice remained casual and detached. An amused smile spread across Zuko's face.

"I love you too." As Zuko said the words he took her right hand into his own. Mai had never been as happy in her entire life- she was so happy that she didn't want to spoil it by forcing a smile. It was the first time either had said the words.


	16. Temptation

Since the beginning of recorded history the Sen Wi family had maintained its position as one of the Fire Nation's most powerful and influential institutions. The family had done so through a tried and true method of absolute non-interference.

Throughout Fire Nation history the Sen Wi lineage had seen the Bo Feng's support and facilitate countless open coups by younger royals. The Sen Wi's had witnessed the unending tears shed over suspiciously closed caskets of rulers who had died of mysterious and unexpected 'natural' causes.

A Sen Wi had always been in attendance when a royal hunting trip ended in tragedy- when surefooted ruler found themselves inconveniently arranged at the bottom of a public well- at dinners where unfortunately rare allergies would suddenly strike monarchs dead- and on the surprisingly significant number of royal nature walks where the seemingly genetic clumsiness of the royal line saw the current Fire Lord flying off a cliff face.

While the Bo Feng's were known for their unlimited support for recently ascended rulers, the Sen Wi's were known for their consistently ferocious support for the recently usurped. It was through the combination of passive non-interference, privately implied unhappiness, and public admiration that the Sen Wi's were able to capture the favor of each new ruler without any actual action or effort. When the nation inevitably accepted the new ruler the Sen Wi's were granted automatic gratitude- everyone was happy.

Yun Sen Wi, the current head of the Sen Wi line had just heard rumors of the one thing that could disrupt the family's clockwork system of royal indebtness. The newly risen Fire Lord Zuko was considering choosing his childhood sweetheart- Mai Bo Feng- as his consort.

The Bo Feng line had joined with the royal line only twice in Fire Nation history and both times had resulted in a severe blow to the Sen Wi power position for at least a generation after. The Bo Feng's would never support a royal takeover while one of their own was married to the ruling Fire Lord- meaning that the crown would only be passed on naturally. This would inevitably diminish the impact of implied unrest during a royal turnover- invalidating the only well-practiced stratagem in the Sen Wi arsenal.

While Yan would undoubtedly no longer be in a position to be affected by such circumstances, he refused to sit idly by while the future of his offspring was put in the jeopardy by the unforgivable laziness of the current childish Fire Lord.

So when Yan received the expected and inevitable invitation to sit with the Fire Lord, Yan immediately amended his planned program to include subtle insinuations that the young boy should 'keep his options open' when it came to choosing a life partner.

As the meeting neared the two hour mark the substantial entourage of young women that Yan had brought with him was almost completely depleted- and things seemed to be proceeding exceptionally well from where Yan was sitting. Daughters of nephews, 

cousins and of relatives with murkier distinctions were dressed in outfits ranging from traditional to modern to outright revealing.

Outright luck had seen the nefarious Bo Feng girl depart almost immediately as she was introduced by the young Fire Lord, allowing Yan the ability to move far more aggressively than he could otherwise.

"... and lastly this is Si Yong Sen Wi. She has come from the far province of Yoshenju to meet you." Yan pronounced proudly. The girl came forward was stunningly beautiful and almost painfully embarrassed- presumably due to her outfit being designed more for the beach rather than a royal greeting room.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Si Yong, I hope that you are able to enjoy the sights of the capital while you are here." Despite Zuko's simmering annoyance empathy for the young girl retempered his will to remain composed as he had promised Mai that he would.

"... Councilor Sen Wi, I appreciate you allowing me the pleasure of being introduced to all the fine young ladies of your clan- and while I am sure there is much left to discuss- I must now move on to other matters for the time being."

"Of course my Lord. And may I offer once again the full support of myself and the entire Sen Wi clan in dealing with the tempestuous time that we find ourselves in."

Zuko gave a slight nod and Yan exited the room filled with a deep sense of accomplishment. As Zuko left through a different door he found Mai reclined lazily upon a lounge.

"Did you kill him?" The words were accompanied by a dreamy yawn from the young woman.

"No, I was... nice. The nerve of that fossil, parading girls in front of me." Zuko sputtered, the built up anger beginning to pour out of him.

Mai's eyes turned upwards in a sign of internal amusement, and pulled Zuko down on to the seat to stop his rapid descent in to a tantrum. As she interlocked a hand with his, a heavy sigh escaped Zuko's chest.

"...he must know that we're... together. Why would he bother with that show?" The Fire Lord's voice was now filled with curious confusion. Mai simply lay back in to a grove of the seat, closing her eyes- a restful expression passing across her face.

"It's complicated. And unimportant. Just like most politics."


	17. Consequences

When Toph arrived back in Ba Sing Sae she was amazed at how different it was from what she remembered. The recently liberated city was full of life and cheer. Music played in the streets, children played freely and there was laughter wherever you went.

Changes had also occurred on the larger scale. The walls that used to separate social classes had been torn down and with them the restrictions of the past. Peasants flocked to the enormous royal gardens, the rich mingled and haggled in the markets and the poor were given food and housing by the newly established charity groups.

For what might have been the first time since the walls went up citizens could talk openly about problems and the general consensus was that Rockus the first was a true man of integrity, fairness and grace.

Toph entered the throne room of the Earth Palace still slightly awestruck by the palpable excitement of the population.

"Toph Bei Fong, champion of the Earth Kingdom. And Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, son of Hakoda. It is my sincerest honor to have you both here so soon after your heroic victory against Ozai- the tyrannical despot."

Something was wrong, the young girl just couldn't tell what it was.

Suddenly Sokka's voice broke out from besides her. "Thanks for having us your majesty."

"Rock- call me Rock." The King began to approach, the rich silken robes falling from his shoulders as he came- leaving an unassuming outfit built for agility and ease of movement. "...After all- we must be close friends if we are to usher in an age of peace and harmony between the nations."

"You're lying." Toph's words were accompanied by a sharp pain in her neck, she heard a small cry from beside her. She failed to see Rockus's head tilt and a sharp smile cross his face before her mind was overcome by darkness.

--

Waking up was abnormally painful. The world seemed to beat rhythmically. The unmistakable texture of rope bound her wrists above her head. She apparently stood on the grainy texture of wooden planks. And for some strange reason she could recognize the unmistakable sounds and scents of the outdoors.

"Sokka?" The question seemed like the only reasonable choice for the situation in which the young girl found herself.

"You're awake." The heavy relief that filled Sokka's voice would have been endearing to Toph if she wasn't so distracted.

"You always did have a knack for stating the obvious-" Despite herself Toph couldn't keep the worry from her voice. "...King Pebbles was lying."

"You always did have a knack for stating the obvious." The words were mocking and calming, said in a way to assure her that everything would be okay.

"Why can I hear birds?"

"We're outside. I don't know why... He's coming."

Rockus approached the pair carrying a bladed pair of clippers. Sokka eyed them worriedly.

"During my imprisonment I found that I missed gardening the most. Shaping life- watching it grow." Rockus gave a few small clips to the nearest bush as he was talking. "...I suppose you want to know why I attacked you."

"Actually we were wondering when lunch would be ready." Sokka deadpanned. "...We're hungry."

"When I was given the throne I was also granted access to the extensive files of the Dai Li. Amongst those files I found..."

"He ignored me completely." Sokka managed to sound genuinely hurt before turning to his comrade. "...Toph can't you do the woosh bam thing and get us out of here?"

"Not without touching the ground." The girl gave a few tugs at the tight ropes to demonstrate the problem.

"-and that's how I tamed an octopus." Rockus concluded- his face the image of neutrality.

"What?" Both Sokka and Toph were caught off guard.

"Fine, forget the long version if you're both not going to listen." Rockus stood up sharply, his expression one of exasperated annoyance. "...Let's make this simple. Your new found friend- Fire Lord Zuko-" Rockus traced his fingers down the left side of his face to indicate that he knew the person of which he spoke. "...Ozai marked him in a vicious act- an evil act. Ozai deserved to be punished, he was an evil man?"

"Yes- we killed the evil man. Hooray for us. Now if you could just-"

"To kill- to mark- to scar without cause. These people and the people who protect them must be stopped- must be destroyed?" The King's movements were becoming increasingly erratic.

"I don't understand- what do you want?"

"I want- I want to know why. I want to know why she is free. I want to know why she is alive!" Rockus' eyes were aflame; he approached Sokka in a way that made the boy wary of hidden weapons.

"What? Who? I don't-"

Rockus unhinged his collar- allowing his shirt to float to the ground.

Sokka saw the horrible circular scarring that covered his chest. It was barely human- the skin had healed poorly into a thick reddish crust. The most noticeable thing however was the very centre of the burn- a neat outline of a delicate feminine hand deeply etched in to flayed skin surrounding it.

Sokka suddenly knew what was happening- he had seen that hand up close. "...Toph- I think we have a problem."


	18. Hatred

The war room of the Fire Palace had not been used for close to two decades. During the twilight years of Azulon's rule the Fire Lord had decided that meetings of any kind that involved the Fire Lord were to be held within the Fire Lord's chamber. As no war meetings were permitted without the Fire Lord present, the war room had stood collecting dust, a relic of a more familial age.

Now it stood restored and spotless- a physical testament to the new regime. From here in to the future Fire Lords would ask for council, respect their advisors and rule with love rather than fear. Suggestions to rename the room to 'the peace room' were quickly rejected due to 'being just one step too far' and for 'being the worst suggestion ever to be dreamt up ever'.

The room itself was a perfect balance of efficiency and grandeur, surrounded by golden statuettes and flowing pillars, while maintaining an uncluttered path to all functional points. Where the room was free from recreations of famous war heroes or ancient sets of armor, there hung paintings of the greatest Fire Lords and of ancient mythical beings.

There were only three walls within the room, the forth instead opened onto a marble terrace. The view was split between the magnificent city below and the rolling lush hills of the royal garden, the scene combining the magnificence of manmade architecture and the relaxed gracefulness of nature. The surrounding mountains were split by a narrow gorge that lead straight up to the terrace, as if nature itself had conspired to enhance the room's magnificence.

Mai Bo Feng leant lazily over the sandstone banister of the terrace, looking out over the view with earned disinterest. She was attempting to temporarily escape from the strange circular feud that continued in the war room behind her.

There had never existed a more apt time for her to feel abysmally bored and, in quiet contemplation, she was beginning to wonder if wiping out the entire world might not be the best option after all.

It was halfway between a shouting match between Zuko and Katara, over the relevance of war reparations to people without a concept of ownership, that Azula burst in to the room. Silence conquered the room; noise was ill-prepared for such a surprise attack.

The Princess made quick and calculated strides towards the balcony. The automatic repositioning and counter moves of the room's original inhabitants were rendered significantly ineffective by a combination of confusion and uncertainty.

Mai was staring straight at the Princess as she approached; the noblewoman's face remained unsurprisingly unaffected. Azula's hand latched on to the noblewoman's neck and lifted her with surprising ease, their bodies pressed together as Mai became perilously close to plummeting down to the jagged rocks below.

Azula's eyes bore in to Mai's as she uttered her first words in a deadly tone. "You killed my father."

Zuko had reached the doorway first, and was preparing to warily make his way over to the two, as a dagger landed in a pillar inches from his head. Mai's arm sunk slowly back to help balance herself on the railing. Zuko raised his hands in supplication and backed away with far more haste than he had approached.

Azula continued as if nothing had interrupted them switching seamlessly to a more conversational tone. "So I thought that I should kill your father- but that would not be important to you. I could kill your mother, but that may be a blessing. And your brother would be merely unfortunate- if even that." A pause- for dramatic effect. The pair's eyes bore in to one another; Mai refused to show emotion. Azula's eyes burned with cold fury, her head rocking slightly in an unconscious imitation of a cobra ready to strike.

"...So then, after all that I decided that the only person's death that would hurt you would be my brother's. But then I'd have no one- then I'd have nothing left in the world. And as much of an idiot as he can be, even _I_ need something to prove that I exist." It was at this point that Mai began to falter, her expression threatening to turn to worry. Azula's current sentiments were uncharted, for one of the exceedingly few times since the two had met Mai could not read what the Princess's next step would be. In that moment, for the first time in her life, she legitimately acknowledged the fact that she may actually die.

"That brought me here Mai, my friend- my sister. That brought me to this question..." With this Azula maneuvered Mai's hands so as to lock her palms to the Princess's stomach. As Mai heard a small click her eyes shot open, confusion and panic spreading across her face- while the rest of her body went deathly still for fear of allowing the unlatched blades from hurtling forth in to her friend's belly.

Azula leaned in, pulling Mai towards her as she did. The action kept Mai's hands in position but allowed their bodies to slide close one another- almost touching down their entire length. "...if I had died- would you of cared?"

Tears were falling down Mai's cheeks, her face was desperately trying to hold its stoic composure but was being assaulted by unwanted twitches of sadness and desperation. "Yes." The word was even and soft, spoken with absolute clarity and truth.

The Princess reached above her head, pulling Mai's arms up with her own. When fully extended Azula unclenched her hands, allowing a twin bladed steel shuriken to spring violently from each of Mai's wrists. The two women remained staring at each other for the five second eternity it took for the blades to plummet back to solid ground and embed themselves in the marble floor a foot apart on each side of the girls.

Noise reconquered its lost ground; silence had been ill-equipped for an extended campaign. Azula exited the room as she had entered: amid confusion and without opposition.


	19. Disagreement

The dining hall of the Fire Nation royal palace was designed for large congregations, with enough room to comfortably fit up to fifty guests. Red satin drapes flowed down from the ceilings to cover the walls and the centre table was made of thick cedar pine and inch thick colored glass.

The room was impressive yet practically empty. Clinging to the very end of the table sat a mere three people- all of whom were engaged in a silence that seemed to ambitiously range all the way from uncomfortable to pleasant.

Katara spent a considerable amount of concentration not concentrating on Aang- who sat on the opposite side of the table from her. Zuko was happy to finally be about to have an actual meal for the first time in four days. Aang's mind was too busy to notice the others. He starred blankly at the wall behind Katara's head.

Azula glided in to the room wearing a red silken dress that seemed to blend with the room itself. The dress made the Princess look graceful and delicate- it disturbed Katara how easily someone like Azula could appear harmless, it seemed to call in to question sight itself.

As she reached the seat next to Aang the Princess turned herself towards him. "May I?"

"Of course Princess Azula." Aang was clearly undisturbed by the approach- Sokka would of likely been a stuttering fool.

As the meal arrived the various glares and purposeful non-glares were put on hold. Peace and tranquillity ruled until someone chose the ever-present non-war as a conversation topic. It mattered little who it was that began as Katara and Azula were equally committed within moments. Zuko and Aang both obeyed the basic instinct of avoiding certain death through cowardice.

"...How could you say something like that?" A vein had begun to throb viciously on the young waterbender's forehead.

Azula looked sorrowfully down to her meal before placing her utensils down with the distinct air of someone stuck with the unfortunate responsibility of calming a rambunctious child. "Wars don't end because you just tell them to end. By withdrawing troops you leave the settlers who have made a home there undefended. You may as well kill them on the way back to the ships."

"I have not just abandoned civilians!" Zuko's voice thundered across the room catching both of the girls off guard. "...Fire Nation soldiers have orders to leave only once Earth Kingdom soldiers are ready to maintain order."

Azula combined laughing and speech with impressive grace. "Perfect- unless the Earth Kingdom soldiers decide to be the ones dealing out 'justice'." The Princess's expression shifted quickly from satisfaction to unsure nervousness as she realized she had taken things one step too far.

Zuko was starring at his sister as if seriously considering putting her back in the dungeon. Internally Azula cursed herself for falling victim to something as common as 'habit'- when you've openly taunted someone for most of your life it can be hard to stop.

"I feel I've outstayed my welcome. Excuse me." Azula stood with feminine grace and offered a bow of unspecified intent towards the table before floating off towards the exit.

As Zuko inched mentally towards continuing the conversation he was interrupted by Aang calling out to his sister and getting up to speak privately with her.

As Zuko regained his focus and his temper again inched towards exploding, a servant informed him that a messenger from the Earth Kingdom had arrived- by this point interruptions had reduced his fury to that of a quiet simmer.

"Azula.." Aang's voice was soft, kept low so to not be heard by anyone but its intended target. Azula stopped and turned around with an expression of surprised curiosity. "...I know what you were trying to do."

The boy let it sit by itself without explanation, assuming Azula would choose to delay or continue on regardless of what he did. "Out of curiosity what exactly was I trying to do?"

Denial had been expected but the response felt off somehow, like it contained an unpredictable menace. "You wanted to make me abandon my duty. I am the Avatar, I will do what needs to be done."

"Far from it. No- I wanted you to simply accept the inevitable truth- to accept your 'duty'." Azula's mouth tilted in to a crooked smile giving the impression of someone cheerily anticipating an impending disaster.

"The Avatar's duty is not to kill people. It's to create balance."

"Balance- and how is balance created? By smoothing the bumps- the upstarts- the ambitious." Azula took a step forward putting them both within striking distance of the other. "...That's the clinch- the people on the street, the bullies, bad men- they can be stopped through simple violence." At this point Azula removed her focus and began to scout the walls as if something interesting may appear, her voice becoming mixed with a dreamy detachment as if stating the simple facts of life.

"...A broken hand, a leg- even simply defeating them in battle can stop them. But the ambitious- your prey- cannot be stopped by hurt, or loss or defeat. Because the ambitious do not fear death, they do not fear physical harm- the ambitious only fear obscurity. The only way to truly stop them is to kill them and when it comes down to it- they want you to kill them- because you are the Avatar- and through you their deaths will live on forever."

During the back and forth the Earth Kingdom messenger had made his way across the extensive length of the dining hall and was closing in on his destination. Having lost interest in eating, Zuko stood to meet the messenger halfway- only to have the overly shrouded figure burst in to an unexpected frenzy of movement that resembled some kind of hyperactive fit.

Within a second, blades had slid in to each hand and the messenger lunged towards the unsuspecting Fire Lord. As the newly revealed assassin closed in, Zuko had time enough to wonder why his life was not flashing before his eyes, and to feel somewhat cheated at the absence.

Before he could fully come to terms with his impending doom the assailant suddenly hurtled backwards through the air, over a significant proportion of the room. After several limbless bounces the body came to a rest and smoke began to rise. As Zuko turned he saw Azula with her hand extended, her fingers sizzling with a familiar blackish mist- and of course- her mouth upturned into a smirk filled with self-satisfied smug vindication.


	20. Betrayal

Word of the assassination attempt spread like wildfire throughout the Fire Nation. Outrage and fury rose up from the commoners- for an outsider to dare to strike at the Fire Lord was unforgivable- inconceivable- the first such attack in all recorded Fire Nation history.

The next step was clear- and inevitable. If a Fire Lord can be attacked, then the Fire Lord is weak. If the Fire Lord is weak then the Fire Lord cannot be the Fire Lord. It follows that the Fire Lord may not be the true Fire Lord- but an imposter.

Needless to say- fake Fire Lord's were generally frowned upon in the Fire Nation. So much so that peasants were generally inclined to revolt and initiate a slaughter so merciless that it would be removed from official Fire Nation history at least twice as quickly as the assassination attempt that triggered it.

Adding fuel to the fire was Admiral Fie Pon Leh, who having received news of vulnerability in the new Fire Lord's rule, had chosen to halt the already slow withdrawal from Earth Kingdom territory of the large number of Fire Navy ships that were presently under his command.

Fie was a member of the Pon Leh family- whose history was vague and unremarkable. Despite no one having any clear understanding of when the Pon Leh line actually entered Fire Nation upper society, or what they had done since, there was a strong and unified feeling of mild distaste concerning the entire line.

Faced with a lifetime of unending shunning and the inability to correct wrongs that no one could recall- Fie had become bitter and angry. This was not helped by being put in charge of things that blew other things up- he might have benefited more from a nice job in a greenhouse perhaps- we'll never know.

Despite Sokka and Toph having made a fairly unremarkable escape from captivity by this time- no one in the Fire Nation or in the navy was entirely sure what exactly the Earth Kingdom was doing. Admiral Pon Leh proposed the only reasonable course of action. To unite under the only true remaining member of the royal line- Fire Lady Azula- and to resume hostility against the shattered Earth Kingdom settlements.

Fire Lord Zuko was displeased.


	21. Enemies

The heavy pellets of rain seemed to purposefully assault the young Avatar as he made his way through the storm. Throughout his life he had felt a constant affinity with nature- animals, elements and events seemed to conveniently work in his favour or at least show signs of companionship- and support.

While a normal person would simply believe that the storm was harsh, Aang felt an acute stab of misery and anger at what he was sure was the world taking yet another step to disassociate itself.

Objects began to appear in front of him, the misty outlines becoming ships and people. An unreasonably unaffected parasol protected an enshawled figure from the harsh wind and rain of the stormy onslaught. "So are we enemies again?" Aang's voice came out remarkably clear despite the loud howling of the wind and crashing of distant thunder.

The figure turned to revealed Princess Azula looking fairly unconcerned and unsurprised. "Enemies- friends- to be perfectly honest I've had a hard time keeping track." Azula's whitish grin shone out from under her parasol, presenting a devilish visage when combined with the clash of lightning and thunder that played in the background.

A sickening bile began to rise up in Aang's throat causing an unwanted grimace as he forced the feeling back down.

"... Don't look so glum. Getting rid of me would be a win for you- dust doesn't guilt quite like the living."

"I don't want you dead Azula." Aang was sick of it- sick of her endless taunting- sick of her. He was sick of the world turning against him for doing what he had to. He would prove that he wasn't a killer even if he had to kill her to do it.

"The ambitious don't fear death- only obscurity." Aang recognised the words from last night's dinner- clearly she was quoting something from her youth or she was simply meticulously psychotic, or both.

Azula chose that moment to turn and ascend the metallic walkway up to the hull of her ship.

As the boat pulled out in to the raging storm, none on board noticed the small flying shape that had attached itself to the side and disappeared.

--

AN: Rare author note- just watched the finale, great episodes but the complete lack of Azula closure was like a dagger to the chest. No 'Zuko hand on shoulder', no words of sympathy. Just a meaningless spot of Katara/Zuko friendship development and a meaningless victory for the blandest/ least interesting character in the history of history.

I don't know how they could possibly do it, but if this isn't addressed somehow I'm going to go nuts.

(PS the breakdown was very in character though. It's a shame we were also cheated out of a Mai/Ty Lee/Azula meetup afterwards. Clearly the writers hate me personally.)


	22. Games

The grass was greener than grass was likely to be, the sky: picture perfect as only a picture would dare- the landscape was mountainous and flat- wide and narrow- brimming with life and yet full of pristine emptiness.

As black dragons swooped through poorly formed clouds and horses rode past, but disappeared without interest, Mai stood in the middle of a field that had flowers and then didn't.

Azula walked casually up to Mai from somewhere where she hadn't been, and with a casual swing to her step and a lazy look of gratification, she let the unharsh rays of a poorly defined sun light her features.

"Is this your dream or mine?" A large grin spread across Mai's face as she asked the question. It was nice to see Azula enjoying herself again.

"Well that's up to you- as always- young Miss Bo Feng 'lady of the court'." The words were a strange mix of playful taunting and endearance- a voice Azula had never used. "... I'd of said both: but we both know that'd be a lie." Suddenly Mai realised that something had attracted Azula's attention stage left.

With a curious shrivel of her nose and a crease of her eyebrows Mai turned to inspect the object of the young Princess's concentration only to find a sizable hole in the surroundings that she certainly wasn't going to take the blame for.

In the middle of the darkness stood Zuko. However Zuko didn't look like Zuko- but was Zuko nonetheless. He was larger and older and meaner and getting further away by the minute despite not moving an inch. He kept shouting at strangers and walking away while a fading female figure, that Mai didn't recognise, sat alone amongst whining and screams.

"It is kind of what you were born for- I don't know why you're complaining." Mai had forgotten Azula was there. "... I'm always there." Azula was clearly insulted by the implication.

"I'm not complaining."

"Exactly. You were always too good at this game Mai, you win without playing."

Mai looked behind her and saw the world of lights and colours had faded without her realising. Time chokes away choice- it makes everything straight forward and simple.

The words were soft and sweet when whispered in her ear. "... So is this your dream or mine?" Azula plunged a black knife in to the noblewoman's gut while wearing a look of concerned regret. It didn't hurt, the inevitable rarely does.


	23. Surrender

If he was completely honest with himself today was certainly not the worst day of the young Fire Lord's life. He had lost his mother, he had been banished from everything he'd ever known, and he had the one thing that could end his exile escape again- and again. All of those days far outranked the misery and despair that civil unrest and the inevitable betrayal of his sister could cause.

However, people tend to discount past ills and amplify those currently suffered- and as such Zuko had no doubt in his mind that today was the worst day of his life. Azula had fled under cover of night, there were talks of an uprising, and there was no reason to think there was not a band of Earth Kingdom assassins lurking behind every corner.

The meeting in which Zuko found himself was doing little to quell the anger, fear and annoyance that swelled within him. He could at least comfort himself with the knowledge that soon enough he would become numb to the stress, and either pass out or fall in to the comforting arms of blind fury.

Mai for her part looked worriedly, or at least felt like she was looking worriedly, around the rest of the table. Yan was being uncharacteristically authoritive, uncharacteristically confrontational, and seemed to be acting uncharacteristically selfless in his pursuits. Having grown up, and been bored to death, with the individual and collective rules concerning upper-class society, Mai was especially confused by this course of events.

The Sen Wi's, and especially Yan being that he was the perfected model of generalisations, did not attack in the open- or 'speak out'. There should be cheerful assurances, knives in backs, veiled threats in the form of secondary advice.

Despite the hatred and bitterness with which she viewed her childhood, it had always been a silent comfort to Mai that she could at least make sense of the auspicious and needlessly complex inner workings of an outdated and largely irrelevant royal metrocracy. Or to be truthful, that never comforted her but the fact that the obscure skill had suddenly been lost irked the young noblewoman to a degree far above and beyond anything she had ever experienced prior.

During her internal struggling Zuko had begun to shout and threaten, Yan had become an even greater champion of 'right' and 'the people', and the other dignitaries had both shrunken in fear and risen in impudence to maintain an inappropriate midpoint of neutrality.

The cold steel of a blade rested against the skin of her upper arm, comforting her. With everything swirling around in her head and the screaming of heated rage close to her ear- Mai's gaze began to centre on the exposed throat of Yan- making everything seem so simple- so clear.

Her parents flashed in to her mind, the laughter and joy that were never meant for her. There was only the silent implication of disappointment, the worried concern of what to do with her- of where she would be put. What a waste it was- all that effort. A shame the future could not 

be told- how everyone should have benefited. She couldn't even figure out a silly little quarrel, how sad- how disappointing- but what else can you expect really?

The screaming stopped. Mai found herself outside with no real understanding of how she got there. The irritated chattering figures of Fire Nation nobles walked past a nearby corridor.

"Councilor Sen Wi." The man stood out clearly within the decrepit crowd. He lacked the mean titled arrogance of the many other heads- constant air and exercise if she remembered his explanation from half a decade ago.

"Young Mai Bo Feng. A pleasure to see you again, I hope you are not feeling unwell." Mai wondered if losing time was something she should be worried about. But for now the others had wondered off and she was alone with the Councillor.

"I get tired quickly when time is being wasted."

"A fine, yet unfortunately uncommon quality. I've always believed you to be a true diplomat- ever since you told me how ugly my chairs were at age eight."

"And uncomfortable."

"Yes. Yet two hundred or more had remarked on my exquisite taste before you came along. Ever since then I knew that I should keep an eye on you."

"And if I am so wonderful why are you trying to bring down Zuko? To spite me? Why the fashion show? The increasing hostility? If Zuko hadn't missed three years of court etiquette he might already have had you executed." It had become too much- the useless civility- the convoluted purpose. The cheerful old fool before her now represented everything that she hated- everything that she didn't want to become.

"We all need our goals young Mai."

"And what are your goals?"

"To safeguard the security of the nation, the well being of the people..."

"And?"

"And, of course, the future of my family." Yan's tone was low and indifferent as if to indicate that the words had little importance. He gave a hand gesture to confirm the point. This of course meant that these were the only words of importance.

"Yes, family is important..." Mai considered her words for a moment before continuing. "On a separate matter entirely- and I realise that this is fairly premature- but I have been wanting to ask your opinion on a subject of great importance- you being such an old friend of the family and all."

"Anything that you require my dear."

"I was trying to pick a suitable candidate to be the godfather of my first born son."

"I believe that I may be too old for such a responsibility."

"Then perhaps your son?" Mai's words were tired, somehow rehearsed. She was going through the motions.

"My faith in your better judgment has been confirmed."

Mai smiled- it was almost painful. It took all the effort she had not to sling a knife in to the old man's gut.


	24. Corruption

Zuko stood in the shadows of a doorway leading out to the royal overhang- from which Fire Nation rulers had made public announcements since the palace's construction. Risen high above an arena able to house close to half of the islands populace the terrace was that of a God- able to boom the words of the almighty throughout the quivering masses.

However, today the quivering masses had torches, pitchforks, and angry cries. They demanded satisfaction, or blood, or both. Abandoned by his people, his sister, the Avatar, the nobles and (it would seem) the woman he loved Zuko couldn't help but feel he must have been partially responsible. He hoped that Fire Lady Azula wouldn't burn the world to ash- although that did seem like a fair possibility.

Ready to accept his fate, he began to walk out towards the light.

"Zuko..." Mai's voice startled him and he gave an unwanted flinch before he could stop himself.

"... Let Yan go first." Yan Sen Wi walked passed him with a nod. A look of angry confusion burst on to Zuko's face but he was too late to stop the man. The noise from outside died down instantly.

"What is he doing out there? You want him to spread his insane babbling to the rest of them? Do you want me to be killed?"

Mai looked at him with an expression that was somehow even duller than her normal glare.

"...I thought that you'd left me." At this Mai's brow creased in annoyance. She walked up to him and turned him by the shoulders to look out at the balcony.

Councilor Sen Wi "...ridiculous rumours of attempted 'assassination' circulated by enemies of the Fire Nation that I knew would be immediately rejected by you- the smart and brave peoples of the Fire Nation. Both I and Fire Lord Zuko are proud and appreciate the overwhelming show of support that you have all shown by coming here today- to show unity and support."

Although neither Mai nor Zuko could see the crowd from where they were standing, at this point in the speech many of the crowd tried to awkwardly hide the flaming torches and sharp objects.

"...Princess Azula herself has travelled out to expedite the return of the navy who have run in to difficulty in their voyage. Both I, and I hope, every Fire Nation citizen will wish her an expedient and safe journey. Long live Fire Lord Zuko- long prosper the might of the Fire Nation." Yan turned quickly to the sound of a cheering and applause.

Zuko was still unsure as to what was happening. "What just happened?" He asked to no one in particular.

Yan for his part smiled and continued on walking with a clear air of accomplishment to his step.

"When this peace is over I want a vacation. Somewhere quiet and green." This didn't directly answer his question, but Zuko was inclined to agree nonetheless.


	25. Murder

Azula was powerful- she had always been powerful. But from a young age she learnt that power had a limit- a self imposed limit. In order for power to mean anything one had to be willing to use it.

Here lay Azula's true strength. She had the ability and the will. She was able to take on the guilt and was happy to blacken her soul in the hopes of becoming stronger.

In the past her deeds were on behalf of her father- an unfortunate waste of time and effort. But now she was given a new path. Zuko would be weak and vulnerable while his reign was new, and his will was questionable.

Azula knew that she was now on the right path- the path to true power- the only path.

The Princess approached Admiral Pon Leh through the centre of two lines of impeccably dressed Fire Nation soldiers. Their faces were cold and alert- the faces of true warriors. The Admiral wore a loose fitting gown with gold lacing, his face wore a goofy grin- clearly starstruck at the sight of the young girl.

Fie Pon Leh's voice wobbled out of his bulbous mouth, his smile somehow increasing in size- threatening to tear his head in two. "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Princess Azula- or should I say Fire Lady Azula." Fie was clearly pleased with the joke, his mouth quickly retracted so he could again beam his approval.

Azula's cold gaze melted away and a warm smile crossed her features. Her sharp calculating eyes softened and began to sparkle as she approached. The aged Admiral knew then, without a doubt, that everything would be okay.


	26. Inevitability

"Destiny is not something we achieve- it's something that happens regardless." The young boy had eyes of silver and light, his arrow shone deep into the dreary night.

"And this is my destiny?" The line of Fire Lord's, a thousand and counting, all bloody-chested, weeping and pouting.

"It is the destiny of each true Fire Lord" came Ozai's hoarse whisper to the young Prince's ear, the Prince found himself more annoyed than in fear. "...it is as inevitable as stale toast." The final admission only served to confuse, riddles often hurt us more than we choose.

As the throne began its ghostly procession, the ghostly projections began their professions.

"I'll cry for you." Mai's face was fixed fast, Zuko silently wondered why she didn't come last.

"I'll cry for you." The Aang proudly proclaimed, Ozai's gaze made it clear that he should be ashamed.

"Zuzu." The toddler was cute- the toddler was dead, at the end of the day it was better unsaid.

"I'll cry for you." The teenager rose from the corpse with an insidious smile, custom designed to bewitch and beguile.

"I'll cry for you." His mother--his heart-- what more could be said? Such a shame she was certainly-

Darkness: the world. Red and blue dragons wearing sailors hats and sissy grins come floating through the sky to share a tale with all that will listen. Nothing prepares ears for things untold. Pink is a shade, not a colour.

"I loved you first you know." Acrobatic flips without purposeful purpose are just inconvenient distractions.

"I question its importance in the long run." The future has a nasty habit of altering the past.

"I knew what she would do to us." To be effective words should be used like sticks.

"She isn't what she became anymore." Azula always lies.

Darkness, the world. Red and blue dragons with pipes aflame and sissy grins are rotting from the inside- a perilous fate- wishing to tell a tale to all that can listen. Water is not actually a colour, however clear garments would likely be inappropriate.

"What are you doing here?" Eating is not proper etiquette for proper house guests.

"Well- I'm not actually here. I'm a personification-iny-thing. Sure is a lot of empty space up here."

"I don't think you understand how this works." The personification of all sin. Gluttony, pride- despair.

"Whatever. Oh- and your son stabbed you in the heart-- what's that word that means 'again' but in the future?"

"Destiny."


	27. Conflict

What a difference a day makes.

One day you're about to be erased from history, and the next you're a ruler of a moderately agreeable kingdom- practically engaged- about to be killed by traitorous Admirals and your sister. Maybe things weren't so different after all.

But despite approaching threats of regicide, Zuko was determined to remain in the first good mood that he had woken up to in the entirety of his teenage life. As he waited patiently for the boat to finally dock he allowed the calm blue swelling of the ocean to calm him.

The boat was sailing colours reserved for immediate friends of the ruler, and for the moment Zuko was unconcerned that such a category now only contained two to three people. If he was in his usual poor spirits he would be expecting the entire population of Ba Sing Sae to be in rapid pursuit- carrying weapons and unkind words. Instead he was anticipating Toph's glowing report on the newly freed Earth Kingdom- simple probability almost guaranteed good news after the seemingly unending string of bad.

The dark iron walkway of the Fire Nation vessel jerked violently down to the dock. A thick steam rose and a strange small little man dressed in ridiculous bright green clothes scurried out. The dwarf twisted its head as if looking for danger- or cheese- before suddenly shouting a line that was clearly rehearsed. "It is with great pleasure and admiration that I present King Rockus the First of the Earth Kingdom."

The small creature snapped its neck sharply in all directions before scrambling back on to the boat and out of sight. From the mist stepped a man dressed in simple clothes but who had an unmistakable aura of wealth and confidence. It was only then that the words that the small man registered in Zuko's mind.

"King Rockus." The words were almost a question, and almost an accusation.

The young man seemed unfazed by the tone, if anything the slight grin on his face grew in to a genuine smile. "Lord Zuko. Your country is truly beautiful."

Zuko wondered what that had to do with anything, and was distracted by the feeling that he had seen the young man before. His uncle descended from the ship in the background but gave the two privacy to talk.

"... I came as soon as I could get my city's affairs in order." Rockus had lowered his voice to a reassuring whimper, designed for the two of them alone.

A sudden anger filled Zuko's chest. "I don't need your help." Zuko's mood had been shattered.

Rockus paused for a moment before continuing. "Of course not. But certain factions within my shattered country seem unable to differentiate the heroes from the villains. My visit will stop such hostility- show my countrymen that we are all committed to the same goals."

"And what goals are they?"

"Peace of course- righting wrongs, singing songs, happiness, and merriment- all the good stuff." Rockus gave another warm smile and a friendly snort of laughter. Zuko gave a small laugh as well despite himself- perhaps he had misjudged the young King after all.

"Welcome to the Fire Nation King Rockus."

"Please call me Rock, I'm still too young for titles. If I may be selfish for just a moment- your sister- Princess Azula- I've heard stories of her beauty for months now. I'd hoped that she might be part of the welcoming committee- is she well?"

"Stories of beauty? Azula? Not exactly the first thing people think of."

Rockus gave a chuckle at this. "Family- they drive us insane, but in the end we'd kill anyone that hurt them."

Zuko went quiet, imagining the coming conflict. As the two of them walked towards the palace he hoped that tomorrow would be just another day.


	28. Allegiance

Azula had arrived via a small wooden boat, readily abandoned on one of the many coastal beaches surrounding the Fire Nation capital. She marched purposefully towards the palace- the unsteady paces of the young Avatar several paces behind.

Guards balked at the sight of her, none were confident enough to be the first to stop her- and so she had amassed a small entourage of soldiers in her wake as she made her way closer to the palace.

As she entered the golden halls of her childhood home a wicked grin stretched across her face in anticipation. The doors of the main hall burst open to reveal Zuko sitting at the head of a meeting of, what appeared to be, forty or more of the most important Fire Nation officials.

As Zuko rose sharply from his seat, Azula thrust the object that she was holding towards the centre of the large table. All except Zuko, and a ruffled looking foreigner, flinched away from the table in a vain effort to avoid imminent death.

The object came to rest after a few awkward bounces, a blackened misshaped ball of mysterious purpose that was, upon closer inspection, revealed to be the head of the late Admiral Pon Leh.

Zuko looked up at Azula and saw a haunted version of Aang standing at the back of the room.

"Glory to the Fire Nation. Death to all traitors." Azula's tone was chilling; Zuko had never in his entire life been so thankful for his sister's transcendent insanity.

The Princess gave a short bow and walked from the room.

Rockus kept his voice low enough that only Zuko could hear. "She seems nice."

The young Fire Lord broke in to an almost hysterical laughter- releasing the pent up emotions of the past few days. Rockus stared at the room's entrance, a blank mask dulling his features.


	29. Revelation

Katara found Aang sitting on a hill with his legs crossed and his arms resting in his lap.

"Welcome back." Aang shot her a guilty glance that neither would be able to explain if required. Katara sat down beside him and mimicked his pose, staring out to the ocean.

"... So how was your trip?"

"Leave it Katara."

Katara's face scrunched up in angry frustration as she launched herself off the ground and stomped away from Aang. Her 'storming off' ended seconds later when she turned and marched back towards the sitting airbender.

"No. No- I've stood by and given you space because I thought that was what you needed. But you keep sinking lower and lower and I have no idea why. We won- the world is free and everything is supposed to be okay."

"I killed him Katara."

"Ozai? He was going to kill us all. You saved our lives- my life."

"I didn't kill him to save anyone- I killed him because I wanted him dead."

Katara stood to consider the words for a moment before continuing. Her voice became gentle and soft. "So you're this big mass murderer now are you?"

"I guess so." Aang's reply shifted from melodrama to petulance.

"You'd make a horrible villain Aang." Katara reclaimed her seat beside her friend.

"...How many people did you kill all that time we were flying around the world? None- unless you were sneaking off in the night."

"The Avatar is a killer- it's what I am." Aang looked down as he said the words- as if ashamed.

"Where'd you get that from?" Katara's expression become incredulous.

"Azula."

Katara snorted in a failed attempt to suppress a sudden surge of repressed laughter. "If I had known you were going to be taking life lessons from Princess Psycho I would have reconsidered giving you personal space. Killing people doesn't stop trouble Aang- it just moves it- and makes it worse." She placed her hand on the slope of Aang's shoulder and gave him a sad little smile full of reassurance and regret.

As Katara finished speaking Aang noticed a dark shape in the sky. As he looked closer he recognised that it was Appa.

As Appa approached it became clear that the sky bison was tired bordering on exhaustion, for a moment Aang was worried that he would drop out of the sky before reaching them.

Sokka was frantically waving his arms over his head, enthusiastically trying to get the attention that he already had.

The young watertribesman began shouting before Appa had even touched the ground.

"Aang! Am I glad to see you." At this Sokka grabbed Aang by the chest and turned towards the ocean. "... There's a madman following us. You need to warn Zuko, ready the navy, call the guards!"

"What? Sokka- who's following you?"

"The King of the Earth Kingdom!"

A smile replaced the worried look that had begun to creep across Aang's face. "Sokka- Rockus is the Earth King. He's with Zuko right now." Concern suddenly filled Aang's voice as he realised what was happening. "... There is someone chasing you that is pretending to be the Earth King?"

Sokka dropped Aang and paced away. "So what you're telling me is that Rockus, the wacko who tied us up and drugged us, has unrestricted access to Zuko?"

"Rockus is chasing you?"

"Sometimes I wonder why I bother."


	30. Repentance

"Azula- time to wake up- we are fairly pressed for time."

As she opened her eyes the Princess was assailed by innumerable unfamiliar sensations. Her body was buried beneath the ground up to her neck- and despite the certainty that she should know how she ended up in such a position the memory seemed inexplicably absent.

"... It's strange- to be able to put a name to the face."

The voice belonged to a strangely dressed foreigner with a satisfied grin upon his face.

"What is the meaning of this? Get me out and leniency may still be offered." Azula's experience had taught her that threats tended to work best in times of doubt.

The young man rose from the ground, bringing a previously unseen sword with him. As he approached Azula studied his face- he was younger than he first appeared- deep lines stretched across his face. His skin was abnormally fair; he could have been an airbender if not for the unmistakable structure of his face.

"King Rockus..." The name suddenly popped in to her mind.

As he reached striking distance Rockus plunged the blade in to the ground, meters from Azula's head. "Ceremonial."

Despite herself the bridge of her nose creased. Rockus sat cross legged in front of her.

"...I have a question-" Rockus used a casually disinterested tone, continuing on without waiting for the Princess' response. "... I've always wondered if you left me alive or if you just forgot that I existed."

Despite her situation Azula attempted a tone of impatience. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Rockus gave a small half sigh as he removed his shirt. "This is becoming a habit."

Azula's face blanked as she saw her handprint deeply ingrained in her captors chest. But then a wistful smile of relief spread across her face.

"... I'd prefer it if you didn't go insane- it'd be confusing."

"I thought you were dead... You were my first-"

"Certainly don't remember that." Rockus silently wondered if that should concern him.

"The first person I killed- I'm a Princess." Azula used a tone that impressively weaved disgust and pity.

"I am a King you know." The youth was caught perilously between amusement and annoyance.

"By default."

"I didn't come here to date you, I came here to kill you."

"You came here to kill me?" The words sounded absurd spoken aloud.

"That was the plan."

Azula did her best to look thoughtful but suffered due to her inability to utilise body language. "If it was up to me they would all still be alive. They were spineless fools- they would have never even considered rebellion."

"Just following orders were you? And this?" Rockus motioned towards his chest.

"You rebelled." Something that could have been either pride or mocking filled her voice.

"You're not very good at this are you? Justifying your actions." Suddenly Rockus sounded tired, like a deep sadness had set upon him.

"I do not need to justify anything. It was war-"

"It's always war-"

With a swift motion Rockus shot up- grabbing the sword from the ground with a flick of his wrist. The King raised the sword above his head in a needlessly dramatic gesture. Seconds passed and sweat dripped down the young man's chest.

His decision made and his body readying for attack Rockus began his descent- only to be knocked back by an unnaturally strong gust of air.

Rockus hit the ground hard, several meters back from where he stood. His sword embedded itself in to the ground at his side. He got up and attempted to brush an inexplicably large amount of dirt from his pants and from his hair.

Looking up he saw the small bald child that he had heard endless stories about- standing between himself and the head of Azula- a wooden stick at his side.

"Ah- the Avatar. And where were you when our friend here was slaughtering my people?"

"I'm fairly sure I was dead." Aang kept his voice neutral.

"Well... that's actually a surprisingly good excuse." It was clear that this disappointed Rockus.

Aang glanced at the chest of his opponent and saw the blistered red crust where there should have been skin. "I can't let you do this."

" 'Let'? What makes you think you have anything to do with this?" The momentum returned to Rockus' voice.

"I am the Avatar."

"I hope you realise that you're seriously killing the mood." Cold anger simmered in his tone.

"No good will come from this."

"Vengeance is good enough." A twisted smile burst out upon the young man's face.

"And what will happen when Zuko demands vengeance? When your people demand vengeance for you? Who will pay for the thousands that will die in a reignited war?" For the first time in the conversation Aang let emotion creep in to his voice. He was pleading for Rockus to see what was at stake.

"That has nothing to do with me." Rockus's eyes turned towards the ground, his mouth creased in to annoyance.

"Why did you do it?"

Rockus was in no mood for any of this. "Move out of my way." He grabbed the sword from the ground and gave it a practice swing through the air.

"Why did you give your people hope if all you wanted was revenge?"

"How do you even know any of this?"

"Sokka was fairly impressed, right up until the point where you knocked him out." Aang gave Rockus a small smile.

Rockus's smile mirrored Aang's. "Good guy- short attention span."

"I can't let you do this Rockus." Aang shifted back to neutrality- he was simply stating a fact.

Azula suddenly spoke from behind him. She was trying unsuccessfully to worm her way free from the ground. "Free me and I will take care of this."

Aang's answer was immediate and final. "No."

"- And I'm just supposed to let it all go?" Rockus was on the verge of laughing at the absurdity of it all.

"For peace to prevail someone needs to."

A heavy sigh escaped Rockus's chest and he turned towards the retreating sun on the horizon. "This is the first time I've been outside the walls of Ba Sing Sae... actually it's the first time I've ever left the upper circle of Ba Sing Sae. I spent my entire life never having seen the outside world. It's beautiful... bit too hot to be totally honest."

"...Do you know the thing I missed most when I was imprisoned?"

Aang returned the stare without faltering.

"... Me either... Peace, forgiveness- why not- seems like the time to try something new." Rockus dropped his sword and turned to walk away.

Aang watched Rockus walk back towards the palace- a relieved grin spread across his face.

"He can't be serious." Azula was outraged and indignant. She was about ready to demand that her assailant come back and stab her.

Aang spun around and crouched down with a smile still on his face.

"Looks like things worked out for the best."

"Like that proves anything- he's clearly insane."

Aang reached out and patted Azula twice on the head. After a moments contemplation a mischievous grin replaced his normal smile.

"You wouldn't dare." Azula was equally certain and fearful.

Aang shot in to the air and soared towards the castle- leaving Azula buried up to her neck, the sun setting in the distance.


	31. Sokka and Azula

The dark skinned captain watched as the Fire Nation Princess flowed towards him, ascending his boats worn gangplank with an ease that defied the churning turbulence of the water and the unsteady shaking of the plank. Her robes were full, bright and red- made from the finest silks and coated with the glowing gold outlines of dragons and flame. She passed him without sparing a glance, and yet somehow stared right at him.

As he twisted his neck, refusing to move from his position, he saw her seamlessly shrug off the overbearing gown of diplomacy revealing the slim and jagged combat suit that seemed to far better suit her. She left the regal dress lying on the floor- a garment likely worth more than the ship she was standing on. Ignoring the slight and the pause the captain uttered his greeting with a tone of the highest regard. "Welcome to my ship Princess Azula."

Azula answered as if half talking to herself. "Certainly was nice of Zuko to send _this_ ship to escort me. No one ever gives him credit, but he really does have a knack for humour you know."

At this the captain turned and discovered that the princess had moved closer as well, he found himself inches away from the fire bender. "My ship is not a joke Azula."

"Of course not, it's a very nice boat. You should be proud." She was close enough to pat his head- the action was implied. Sokka would have likely broken her hand if she had actually tried- Azula would have likely won had he started. As it was Azula just gave a smirk and curled away to retire to her quarters, Sokka was more than happy to let her.


	32. Zuko and Mai

Prince Toi was a four year old with endless energy. His relentless need to explore and destroy priceless artifacts had driven the palace servants to consider a strike- an action that would have seen them all charged with high treason. To be fair such considerations had never even reached the planning stages and likely never would.

Fire Lord Zuko watched his son terrorise the royal garden. The Prince quickly lost interest in pulling up grass and instead began chasing the turtle ducks from their pond. Across the square sat his wife, holding their youngest in her arms she was engaging in a deep conversation with Yan Sen Wi. She noticed him and sent him a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Zuko returned a similar gesture before going back to his desk to finish the day's communications.


	33. Aang

Tranquility and peace could be found in all places. The barking chaos of a city, the endless whining screech of a vulture-wasp's hive, or even in the shadows near the staging ground for a violent rebellion. All you require is an understanding of why things happen and a willingness to accept where they will go- at least that's what Aang believed and in the end is there anything more important than one's own belief?

"So who's in charge of this shindig?"

"It's the Avatar!" "We've been sprung!" "Run!"

The cave emptied quickly, Aang gave everyone a friendly half wave and a beaming smile as they passed.

"I'm not afraid of you Avatar. I shall rise and claim the Kingdom as my own and nothing you can do will stop me." The lone remaining man stood in righteous defiance, a look of unwavering pride set upon his face.

The small flames that bordered the cave suddenly went out. The wind became harsh and erratic: like a whirlwind. The last remaining rebel squinted from the heavy gust that swept around him and all that he could see was the growing light that enveloped and consumed the teenager before him. Aang lifted off the floor as the ground began to shake. Pieces of rock fell from the roof and the air became like fire. The Avatar was suddenly inches away from the rebel- the confidence from a moment ago had vanished from the rebel's face and had been replaced by a look of pure horror.

"Boo."

In an instant the rebel was sprinting away from the cave.

The light faded, the wind ceased and Aang gave his outfit a few quick pats to get rid of some of the dirt. After a few casual glances around the cave the Avatar strolled over to the cave entrance and with a swift burst, and a snap from his glider, launched himself back towards civilisation.

A job well done.

---

X

X

X

AN: Story over. Hope you enjoyed it. Big thanks to all the reviewers. If you want a bit more insight in to my version of any of the characters most of my stories originate in the same 'universe'- so feel free to go to town on 'em.


End file.
